Fracturing earth formations in downhole industries such as those concerned with hydrocarbon recovery and carbon dioxide sequestration, for example, can increase permeation of the formation. Increased permeation often facilitates more complete drainage of hydrocarbons during the life of a well or greater total capacity of carbon dioxide storage.
In horizontal or highly deviated boreholes, however, fractures of a formation have a tendency to orient parallel to an axis of the borehole and accordingly limit depth of penetration in directions away from the borehole. These issues limit the effectiveness of the fracturing operation. Systems and methods to improve the effectiveness of fracturing are well received in the art.